A Bitter Taste
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs has always put his work first. When he stumbles upon a small coffee shop that just might change. Although the coffee sucks he continues to go back for more, Why? A fiery redhead that owns it. Can a lonely broken hearted man open up his heart to love and can Jenny accept the work driven man he is? AU and major Jibbs!
1. Jamaican blend

**Hi, I haven't written in a while, I've sort of lost my Jibbs muse so I hope writing this brings it back. This idea was given to me by my sister RUMad? So a big thanks to her.**

**I hope you guys like this story, it's a little AU but still has the ties to NCIS.**

A Bitter Taste

Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was beyond tiered, beyond stressed, his mind was beyond drained. All he wanted was his basement, the silence and solitude. To relax with his neglected boat, get into the constant rhythm of sanding the wood under his hands.

Instead he sat in the middle of the NCIS bullpen, even with the darkness of the night sky outside and the desk lamps as the only source of light, the bright orange walls still managed to give him a headache.

It had been one case after another, for almost a week and a half now. Started off with a mass serial killer case and then turned to loads of open and close, simpler cases all bunched together consecutively.

Gibbs ran a very tiered hand down his face in an effort to wake him up, it was late but they were waiting for Abby to come back with the blood analysis of their latest case. He looked around at his team, they'd been working just as hard as him or even harder than him, he just being the delegator and all.

Tony was passed out on his chair, leaning back as far as he could, with the latest issue of GSM magazine covering his face, snoring rather loudly. Tim was also fast asleep but he was leaning forward at an awkward angle so that his face was slumped into his keyboard, Gibbs was sure the keyboard would be imprinted on the young man's face when he woke. Meanwhile Ziva was lying on the floor behind her desk, snoring just as loudly as Tony, if not more.

The team leader got up out of his chair and walked over to Ziva, grabbing her coat off of the back of her chair and covering her with it, he always had a paternal instinct to the members of his team, each one had issues with their fathers, himself included, together they were their own family.

He then walked away from his team area to the long row of windows along one of the walls, looking out at the sky as it turned from night to the early hours of the next day, he lifted his hand to the window then pressed his forehead against the cold glass, letting it wake him up.

Closing his eyes Gibbs realised he hadn't had coffee for the last five hours and was in desperate need for a cup. Looking at the watch on his wrist he realised the time and how early in the morning it actually was, meaning his favourite coffee shop wouldn't be open and then he also remembered that the conference room was out of coffee.

With a sigh, the salt and pepper haired agent went back to his desk and pulled out, his gun, badge, car keys and phone from his draw and then turned his desk lamp off. Then headed to the elevator to search the streets of D.C for an open coffee shop.

….

Half an hour later Gibbs was still driving around the mostly deserted streets of D.C, still looking for a coffee shop. Part of him wished he'd gone home but the coffee he had at home wasn't as good as shop bought, instant stuff always had a sort of bitter after taste.

At the end of his tether Gibbs turned down a road, he travelled down it and notice, one shop was still lit up, he pulled over to get a better look.

It was a quiet little coffee shop, inside he could just make out one or two people sitting at tables and then someone behind the counter, waiting for customers.

Gibbs got out of his car and walked into the shop, inside it was warm and a smell of freshly brewed coffee lingered in the air, he took a deep breath, letting the scent of coffee fill his vein's and waken him enough to order coffee.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs opened his eyes and looked over at the counter to see who had spoken to him.

The other side of the counter stood a tall, slim women, her hair was a fiery red in contrast to her pale skin and bright green eyes. He didn't fail to notice that she was very beautiful. "Are you okay?" the women asked, staring at the special agent intently.

Gibbs shook his head to bring him back to reality "I'm fine" he assured her with a small smile "Can I get a coffee?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure" the women nodded with a friendly smile "Would you like Jamaican blend, just in?" she asked him.

"That would be great" Gibbs said as he leant against the counter, he watched and admired her body as she moved around making the coffee for him, he loved how the business trousers she wore hugged her curves and the blue button up blouse lifted as she reached up.

Meanwhile the redhead was having a hard time remembering how to make a simple cup of coffee, due to the fact she could feel the man's eyes on her, his blue eyes, the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, not to mention the fact she found him very attractive.

The stinging pain in her hand brought her back to reality "Shit…" she cursed going to shake her hand in an attempt to soften the pain caused from the scolding heat against her skin.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, his voice now full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" she cringed before turning to him as she put the top on his cardboard coffee cup "Here's your coffee, that'll be two dollars" she told him, he handed over the money, their fingers grazing lightly.

Gibbs stepped back with his coffee in his hand "Thanks…" he squinted at her name tag "Jenny" he smiled at her and she smiled back, he then turned around and walked out of the coffee shop.

Once outside he took a sip of the coffee, he grimaced at the taste, it was awful, he looked over his shoulder, through the window of the coffee shop and saw Jenny still standing behind the counter. The coffee may leave a bitter taste in his mouth but he'd be back to that coffee shop for a totally different reason.

TBC….

**Hope people like this, please review it would mean a lot.**


	2. late night coffee

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Gibbs had stepped into Jenny's café and had had the first taste of what he thought was the worst coffee in the world. He hadn't dared go back, as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to seem to eager, it had been a long time since he'd been this well and truly attracted to a women and was a little rusty about how to play it.

Meanwhile Jenny herself couldn't stop thinking about the mystery man, he'd come into her life randomly and left under the cover of night and she was sure she would never see him again, despite how much she wanted to, I mean she didn't even know his name.

Gibbs sat in his car, in the street of the coffee shop, his fingers drumming rhythmically against the steering wheel, he was watching the coffee shop, trying to pluck up the courage to go back in, to think of a good excuse to get talking to the redhead behind the counter. The one he very vaguely new as Jenny.

He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He'd always been fairly confident with Women, especially redheads, usually he had to fend them off but when it came to Jenny, it had been so long since he'd been in a serious relationship he didn't want to come across too forward, too cocky, I mean he was acting like DiNozzo for Christ sake.

Taking a breath, he just had to get it over with, go in talk to her, see what happens, let it all happen naturally. He got out of his car and walked into the coffee shop, not thinking just doing.

When he got in there his heart sunk, Jenny was talking to another customer and the customer seemed to be flirting with her.

"Oh come on Jenny, just one drink, I'll even buy" the man tried again to entice the redhead to go on a date with him, he was shorter than Gibbs, chunkier as well and had slicked back black hair, he came in everyday and every day he asked Jenny out and every time the answer was the same.

"Sorry Sal, still not interested, now if you'll move I have other customers" Jenny told him, motioning to the person behind Sal who she'd barely taken a look at but knew had just entered the shop.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll change your mind" Sal told her before walking away with his coffee in hand, allowing Gibbs to come to the counter.

"What can I ge…" Jenny began but paused when she saw that it was the mystery man from three weeks ago that stood in front of her.

"Hi" Gibbs greeted her, he mentally head slapped himself, that was the worst thing in the world to say.

"Did you enjoy your Jamaican blend?" she asked him, having committed his order along with his face and body to memory.

"You remember every customers orders?" Gibbs asked her, the intensity of his blue eyes making butterfly's in her stomach like she was some hormonal teenager.

"Uh some people's just stick in my mind" She told him with a smile, looking him up and down with her green eyes, he looked even better in the day light. "what can I get you thiss time?"

"What do you suggest?" where was this coming from? He wanted to crawl away into a hole and disappear.

"We recently got this new blend, it's meant to be more chocolaty and smooth" she moved her bangs that had fallen into her eyes to behind her ear. How he wished he had had the guts to reach across the counter to caress her pale cheek and sweep the hair that was obscuring her view.

"Sure" he stuck out his bottom lip slightly and nodded with a smile.

"Okay" she pushed off the counter "I'll be back with your coffee in a moment" she took a breath, "be brave Jenny" she told herself "But I'll uh, need your name" she added making him turn back around to face her.

"My name?" he asked her.

"When it get's busy I write it on the cups so you know it's your order" She explained almost shyly.

Gibbs looked around, it wasn't that busy, so she was flirting too, always a good sign Gibbs thought with a slight not, "Jethro" he told her.

Jenny smiled to herself, it was an unusual name, one that she was sure would stick with her for a while. "Jethro" she tested it out on her tongue with a little smile, "Well then Jethro, I'll get your coffee" she smiled before turning around to fix his order, Gibbs admired her body once again, just as attractive as he remembered.

A couple of minutes later, Jenny turned around to find Gibbs leaning against the counter reading a newspaper from a pile of newspapers left there for anyone who was interested, she stopped for a moment to admire his strong jawline as he read.

"Jethro, you're coffee, that'll be three twenty" she handed him his coffee, Gibbs pulled the change out of his pocket and gave it to her before taking the coffee.

As he handed her the change their finger's grazed each other lightly, causing the redhead to drop the change on the floor with a loud clatter. "Are you okay?" Gibbs asked her, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She assured him with a small smile, trying to style it out. "Enjoy your coffee" she told him with an almost fake smile.

"I'll see you around, Jen" He told her with a charming smile before heading to the door.

Once the special agent was out of the coffee shop Jenny's friend and co-owner of the café Cynthia, turned to Jenny as the redhead was on the floor picking up the coins "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"As I said to him I'm fine" Jenny assured her friend, brushing it off.

"Really because I've never seen you act that way with a guy before" Cynthia commented with a slight laugh, could her best friend have a case of love at first sight?

"What him, oh he's no one" Jenny shrugged her shoulders and turned away.

"Okay fine so _Jethro_ is no one" Cynthia teased before going to serve a customer.

Jenny smiled to herself, oh Jethro was definitely not a no one, the butterflies were still flying in her stomach, never had she met a guy that had made her feel this way.

Gibbs reached his car and dared take a sip of the coffee, he grimace once again, he found just as bad as the Jamaican blend had been, he would never tell her that though, he liked Jenny too much, he only wondered with how she had flirted with him, was she really interested in him too.

Looking through the window of his car and into the shop, he knew it seemed a little creepy watching her like this, but he couldn't help it, the way she smiled when she served a customer just made him want to smile. He would have to visit the coffee shop more often.

….

Later, after a day of doing nothing but boring paper work in a stuffy office, Gibbs sat alone in the bullpen, staring at the empty coffee cup on his desk, the one from Jenny's café, the one with his name written in Jenny's curly hand writing, finished off with a small 'x' representing a kiss.

He'd been staring at it for most of the day, his stomach still in knots, not sure how to make a 'move' or if he should do anything.

"Jethro, I've got some paper work here that I ne…" Ducky began as he walked into the MCRT area of the bullpen with paper work for Gibbs to sign, in his hand, he himself having been down in autopsy for most of the day doing paper work too.

The older man stopped when he noticed that his friend, seemed lost in thought, as if something was bothering him, "Is something on your mind?" Ducky asked him.

"Huh" Gibbs looked up from the cup on his desk, not having noticed his friend was there, "Um I'm fine" he assured him.

"You seem rather distracted" Ducky observed, his gaze traveling to the cardboard coffee cup on Gibbs' desk, he noted what was scribbled on it 'Jethro x', "Ah you have a women on your mind" Ducky spoke with an almost knowing tone.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "So" he mumbled, much like a teenager talking to his father.

"Are you going to asked this women out on a date?" Ducky asked, Gibbs once again just shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?, you like this women, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting in the dark thinking about her", the younger man still didn't reply. "Just think about it" Ducky finished before turning around to leave, the paper work could be signed another day, Gibbs obviously had other issues on his mind.

Once again Gibbs found himself alone with his thoughts, he liked Jenny, he was attracted to her, he wanted to get to know her and the only way to do that was by asking her out.

Looking at the clock on his computer monitor he knew that She'd be at the coffee shop just like she had been three weeks ago when he'd first met her.

….

Jenny yawned for what felt like the one hundredth time that evening, it had been a long day and seeing her mystery man she now knew as Jethro had been the absolute highlight.

Now she sat on a stool, leaning slightly on the counter in front of her, a cup of coffee was just in reach, she always did the night shift on a Friday and mostly the weekends too, she never had anything to do

She liked it though, they were never busy, as busy as the night ever really did get was two or three people at one, mostly people who also did night shifts needing a caffeine boost or young people coming to sober up to be able to continue their nights endeavours. Right now though, she was all alone.

The ring of the bell above the door made the redhead look up, she was shocked at who she saw stood there in front of the door, "Jethro" she spoke, her voice just above a whisper.

"Jen" he said giving her a lopsided grin before he walked towards her and leant against the counter

"Twice in one day" she smiled at him, she just couldn't help it "What can I get you now?" Jenny asked him.

"Jamaican blend" he told her, his eyes not leaving her face one, he just wanted to reach out and caress her cheek where a blush sat proud.

"Coming right up" she nodded before turning around to fix him his order "To drink in or take away?" she asked over her shoulder.

Gibbs thought for a moment before looking around and noted that they were well and truly alone "I think I'll drink in" he smiled.

Jenny then turned and passed him the mug as he put the loose change on the side remembering the price of it from before. She bit her lip as she watched him pick up the drink and take a sip, "It's good coffee" he assured her even though he didn't think it was the best coffee ever, he would never hurt her feelings.

"So what brings you here so late on a Friday night, surely you have a wife or girlfriend to get home to?" Jenny asked with a slight sigh.

"Nope" Gibbs shook his head "The real question is why are you working on a Friday night, no husband, boyfriend, dates?" he was fishing for information just like she was.

"Nope" Jenny answered just like he had before turning around to wash up imaginary dishes and mugs, feeling awkward, not sure how to act now she was alone with Jethro.

"So you own this place?" Gibbs asked her as he looked around at the quaint little café.

"Co-owner it with my friend Cynthia" Jenny explained as she wiped an imaginary fleck of dirt off of the white apron that was tied around her waist. She then looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his blue as she leant against the cabinet. "And what is it that you do for a living?" she asked him.

Gibbs then opened his jacket showing her the gun sitting in the holster on his belt, next to his NCIS badge. "I work for NCIS" he told her anyway.

"So Special agent…." She wanted to know his last name.

"Gibbs" he told her, "NCIS stands for Nav…" He began but Jenny stopped him.

"I know what it stands for" she told him sharply, her green eyes full of hurt and anger.

Gibbs saw the darkness behind her eyes and decided not to push her, if she wanted to tell him, then she would but now she didn't want to, he himself had darkness in his life, something he didn't like talking about.

"Okay" he nodded to her before taking another sip of his coffee. They made small talk for the next hour, sharing moments of laughter and moments of just silent staring, from their talks he'd learnt that she had grown up in D.C, only child and mother died when she was young and she had dreams of traveling to Paris and other places in Europe. While she hadn't learnt much about him, he didn't seem to like to talk much, he only sat there and listened to her talk.

"I should go, it's getting late" Gibbs told her as he noted the redhead stifle and yawn once again possibly to do with the fact that they were curled up in one of the booth's and she had got them both a cup of hot chocolate that was actually really good, far better than the coffee she served.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked but then noticed the very late hour the clock on the wall displayed. "Actually I should be closing up shop anyway" she told him as they walked to the door of the shop.

They then turned to face each other, "Goodnight Jen" he smiled at her, finding her tiredness incredibly cute, before walking out of the coffee shop.

"Good night Jethro" Jenny spoke to no one but the cold night air.

TBC….

**Pure Jibbs fluff eh, well yeah, any suggestions?**


	3. Smooth

Chapter 3

A week, two more late night coffee sessions and five morning cups of coffee later, Gibbs was ready to take the next step in his relationship with Jenny, meanwhile the redhead was soon becoming frustrated, she had expected him to ask her out on a real date sooner by now, maybe she thought she should ask him out.

Sighing Jenny leant against the counter in front of her, a row of glass cases stood proud, full of an array of cakes, cookies, pastries, breads, all made fresh every morning by Cynthia, Jenny having always been useless when it came to cooking.

The redhead was waiting for Gibbs to walk in for his usual morning coffee with the hopes, the dreams that he would buck up the courage to actually ask to see her somewhere else than the bakery.

Jenny looked up as the ring of the bell above the door rang proud in her ears, to the redheads surprise and disappointment, Gibbs wasn't alone as he walked into the coffee shop. Trailing behind him was a younger looking man, some women would consider handsome his brown hair spiked to perfection and shiny with too much hair gel, expensive sunglasses covered his eyes and he wore a letterman jacket and black, designer jeans and black converse. Not her type really.

Her type, she was happy to admit was Gibbs, tall, older, more ruggedly handsome, expressive blue eyes, strong jaw, choosing to wear a simple red hoodie, fading blue jeans and simple trainers. She looked up only to find Gibbs had notice her staring at him.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat "What can I get for you this morning _Special agent Gibbs_?" She asked him having a feeling that Gibbs wouldn't appreciate her calling him 'Jethro' in front of the younger man.

"Jamaican blend" Gibbs grunted to her.

"And you?" Jenny asked Tony.

"Well uh…." Tony peered over his sunglasses at the redhead's name tag "Jenny, I'd love a vanilla late, with hazelnut syrup….Oh and a cinnamon bun" he told her, the redhead giving him a fake smile but at the back of her mind thinking of how all that sugar was going to rot the guys insides.

Jenny turned around and began to fix both of their orders, when she turned back around she was surprised to find that Tony still stood the other side of the counter, leering at her. Her gaze didn't stay on him for two long before she looked at Gibbs who sat at a table reading some sort of case file, Tony noticed where the pretty women's gaze now lie and shook his head, why did Gibbs attract the ladies without trying.

"DiNozzo, get over here" Gibbs bellowed to the younger agent.

"Coming boss" Tony answered before going to sit opposite Gibbs, they then spoke in hushed tones over the file.

"Order up" Jenny called to Gibbs and Tony before going to clean up, when she turned around again, instead of Tony leering at her it was Gibbs, his blue eyes were softening on her, making her slightly weak at the knees. "You okay?" She asked him with a genuine smile.

Gibbs leaning a little closer to the redhead and began to speak in a hushed voice "Uh…A case is taking us out of town for a couple of days, but I wanted to ask if you'd like to have din…." he began but Jenny cut him off.

"I would love to" Jenny assured him "Why don't you call me when you get back" she suggested, not wanting them to have to make, haste and rushed decisions now.

"I don't have your number" Gibbs told her.

She let out a little giggle, "Look again" She told him and nodded to the cardboard coffee cups in his hands. Gibbs looked down at the cups in his hand and then noticed on his cup, there was a phone number written in curly calligraphy.

Gibbs's only response was to give her a satisfied smile before walking off to hand Tony the coffee cup with no phone number on it, maybe, just maybe, Jenny had made this out of town case a little bit more bearable.

….

Late on the following Tuesday night, Jenny sat in her living room enjoying her night off, she was snuggled down on her living room sofa reading a good book, her purple reading glasses perched on the end of her nose.

She snuggled further in the pillow behind her, she still hadn't heard anything from Jethro, but she had expected it, he was busy on a case, he probably didn't have time to think about her when he had a killer to catch, a family to get justice for.

With a sigh, she wondered where cases had taken him, a foreign city's perhaps, Paris, that's where she'd always wanted to go but doubted she ever would.

Running a hand through her long red hair Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, after everything her family had put her through, the pain from her mother, the pain from her father, she deserved to do something for herself, be something for herself. She felt like she should just get on the next flight to Paris and jet away into the night, no preparation, no telling anyone, just go.

The sound of her phone on the coffee table made her eyes shoot open, she glared at the offending object only an arm's length away, for how it had ripped away her sense of adventure.

After a moment she leant over to the coffee table and picked up the phone, she answered it wearingly as she didn't recognise the number and who would be calling her this late. "Shepard"

"Hey Jen it's me" Jethro's familiar voice came over the phone, setting Jenny's heart rate back to normal.

"Jethro, hi" Jenny sat up straight, now more alert than she had been all day. "Is everything okay?" she asked him after a moment of him being silent.

"Yeah I just got back from a case in Alexandria" Gibbs told her, he paced back and forth in his basement, his phone in one hand, a mason jar of bourbon in the other.

"Oh, well at least it's over now" Jenny said nervously, not entirely sure what she should have said at this moment.

"Yeah" Gibbs chuckled before taking a sip of bourbon, "So I was wondering if you'd still like to get dinner with me sometime" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I would love to" she assured him, her smile just grew bigger.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief "Are you free this Thursday?" he asked knowing that she worked late on a Friday.

"Yeah I am"

"Well then I'll pick you up at seven, text me your address later" he tried to sound as smooth as possible.

"Can't wait" was her only reply.

TBC…


	4. dinner, coffee and kiss

Chapter 4

Jenny was in her fifth outfit of the evening, she'd tried on dresses and skirts, but she just didn't feel comfortable so she settled for a simple pair of black jeans, dark green jumper and a signature pair of black stilettos.

She huffed and swept her red hair out of her face, it had been months since she'd last been on a date and almost two years since she'd ended her last 'serious' relationship, she liked Jethro a lot and didn't want this to just be a onetime date or two dates, she barely knew him, yet she just wanted more.

The grandfather clock chimed from the entryway below her bedroom telling her that it was seven, which meant Jethro would be there any minute, she turned to her mirror to check her make-up and decided that her hair looked fine naturally resting around her shoulders, either way she didn't have time to do anything with it.

Her phone then began to ring from its place in her b ag on her bed, she dug around and quickly found it "Shepard" she answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hi Jen, it's Jethro" came his familiar masculine voice.

"Oh Hi, everything okay?" she asked him, her heart sinking at the thought of him cancelling, even more at the thought that something was wrong with him.

"Yeah, I'm outside" he explained.

Jenny let out a small smile of relief before looking out of her bedroom window, down beside the pavement, Gibbs leant casually against the bonnet of his dodge charger, his phone in one hand and with the other he casually waved at her and gave her a cheeky grin.

The redhead couldn't help but return the smile "I'll be down in a moment" she almost told him seductively before walking away from the window and grabbing her jacket off of the back of her chair and grabbing her bag.

Moments later she walked out of the front door, onto the dark street before carefully crossing the road to be beside Gibbs "You look beautiful" complemented her, taking in the image of her out of the white apron and in a comfortable pair of black jeans, a jumper that brought out the green in her eyes, the high heels that made her slim legs go on and on, but her hair was the icing on the cake, it was like flames rolled down her back and made her look more beautiful than ever.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Jenny said as her eyes roamed over Gibbs, in his grey jacket and trousers, red t-shirt with the top of his white polo shirt showing around the neck. "Should we go?" she asked him with just the right amount of sass before she climbed into his car, not giving him the opportunity to open the door for her.

Gibbs chuckled to himself, he liked women who were independent, who could boss him around, she was definitely his type of girl.

…..

Hours later, their date was coming to a close, two tumblers of bourbon and two orders of steak au poive with asparagus later and the couple were talking, laughing, very much relaxed in each other's company.

"Okay so you were a marine sniper and wound up at NCIS?" Jenny clarified what Gibbs had told her about himself.

"Semper-Fi" Gibbs growled before reaching out to the down the rest of the bourbon in his glass.

Jenny smiled at his words, he looked like a marine and it wasn't just the hair cut, it was his demeanour, how he walked, talked but then there was something else about him, like a pain in his eyes, something dark eating his soul.

"Why did you join NCIS?" She asked him after a moment.

"It's personal" was Gibbs' only reply, Jenny noticed the pain creep up again, this time his defences, she decided not to push, she herself had her own ghosts that she wasn't ready to tell, maybe if things went good, somewhere down the road but not now, not here, so the redhead just nodded as their waitress came over with the bill.

After a silent stare down over who would pay, one that Gibbs won saying "I'll let you pay next time" as they approached her front door half an hour after leaving the restaurant.

And she replied as she tried to unlock her front door, "Who say's we're going to have a second date?"

"Gut feeling" Gibbs whispered in to her ear sending a shiver down her spine and her heart swell with how much they were so in sync, already thinking of going on a second date.

"Mmm" Jenny nodded after a moment as she leant against her front door "You'll have to ask me out on another date then" she shrugged her shoulders.

Gibbs chuckled at her "Maybe I will" he replied cheekily.

"I would ask if you'd like to come in for coffee but we both have work tomorrow" Jenny sighed as she brushed off some none existent dirt off of Gibbs' shoulder.

His blue eyes met her green for just a moment, both of their heart rates increased as they unconsciously took steps towards one another, their lips met in an almost awkward first kiss but they soon became comfortable with each other, Gibbs hands went to her waist while her hands gripped at his t-shirt because she needed to cling to him somehow.

After a couple of moments both parted, panting for breath but had bright smiles on their face, Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, their eyes still looking deep into each other's, both seeing the lust and desire they had for them.

"I should go" Gibbs told her, Jenny didn't answer she just nodded, letting him kiss her lazily on the lips before walking away.

He barely got an arm's length away before Jenny pulled him back "Are you coming for coffee tomorrow?" she asked him after a moment.

"Semper-fi" Gibbs growled at the redhead making her roll her eyes before she let go of his muscular arm and watched him disappear into the night.

….

The next morning Jenny was in the coffee shop, just like she always was, only today everything seemed brighter, the sun seemed to be out, everyone seemed happy, Jenny had a noticeable spring in her step.

Sal came in like he did every morning as he approached the counter Jenny knew exactly what he was going to say to her, he did every morning. "You changed your mind about me taking you out?" he asked, hope filling his veins.

"Nope" Jenny told him as she scrubbed the counter in front of her.

"I've got tickets to the big football game on Sunday" Sal grinned at the redhead, wiggling his eyebrows as he showed her the tickets in his hand.

The redhead finally looked at him, "I'm sorry Sal, I'm seeing someone" she admitted.

"Let me know when you're done with him" Sal muttered under his breath.

"Will do but what can I get you in the mean time?" Jenny asked him.

Sal sighed "Usual black coffee and a piece of Apple pie if you've got it" he ordered then noticed Cynthia coming over to Jenny " Cynthia, you wanna come to the game with me on Sunday?" he asked.

Cynthia smiled but shook her head "Not this time Sal sorry" she said before handing the greasy haired man his order of coffee and pie that he had every morning.

Once the man had walked away to his usual seat Cynthia turned to her best friend "So you're seeing someone?" she asked, her hands on her hips, upset her friend hadn't told her.

Jenny blushed slightly "Yes I am" she nodded slowly.

"So who is he?" Cynthia almost demanded to know.

"Just a guy that I met" the redhead said vaguely as she continued to wash counters and cups that were in the sink.

"Does he have a name?" the dark haired women asked.

"Yes"

"Will you tell me what it is?" Cynthia almost whined.

"Maybe one day I will" Jenny grinned evilly at the women before turning around to serve customers.

Half an hour later and Jenny saw Gibbs walking down the road, on the way to the coffee shop, She smiled and began to get slightly excited about seeing him, but then she noticed the look of annoyance on his face then there was a blond women who was practically running after him.

Her heart sunk, had he been leader her on? Did he have a girlfriend already? Was it all just lies after lies? She began to fill sick and had to grip the counter to keep her standing.

The bell above the door rung and she heard two sets of footprints that stopped in front of the counter. Jenny took a deep breath then looked up and found Gibbs was looking at the floor while the blond women was glaring at the redhead.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"I'll have a caramel macchiato" the blond gave Jenny a sickly sweet smile.

"Coming up" Jenny told her before turning to Gibbs "You're usual Jamaican blend Jethro?" she almost spoke through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh" Gibbs nodded, finally finding the courage to look at Jenny.

"I'll get us a table" The tall blond walked passed Gibbs touching his shoulder lightly.

Once she was out of earshot Gibbs turned to the redhead "It's not what you think" he assured her but Jenny didn't reply "I'm working a case with her, nothing more I swear" he added.

Jenny looked up from the drink she was making "It's fine" Jenny told him with a smile then shrugged her shoulders "I mean dinner was fun and I had a great time but you don't have to….." Jenny began to ramble but Gibbs cut her off by kissing her.

The redhead was too shocked that he'd kissed her in the middle of the packed coffee shop to return the kiss "Are you free tomorrow?" Gibbs asked her.

She was still too shocked to talk, so Cynthia came up next to Jenny and answered for her "her shift ends at five" Cynthia told Gibbs.

"I'll meet you here at five then" Gibbs nodded before taking the drinks that Cynthia offered him over to where the blond, coronel Hollis Mann sat waiting.

"Do you go around kissing all the girls in coffee shops?" she asked him.

Gibbs shook his head "Nope, just that one" he said as he looked at Jenny who wore the same stupid grin as he did.


	5. in an aqua haze

Chapter 5

Since Gibbs had kissed Jenny in front of everyone in the crowded coffee shop, she hadn't stopped smiling, everyone customer had noticed and in turn it had also brightened their day.

It may have been over twenty four hours since it had happened but Jenny could still feel his lips on her, still see that beautiful pair of blue eyes attached to that handsome face.

Her Saturday shift seemed to be never ending, she'd got in at nine after making sure she looked good enough to go straight on her date with Gibbs once her shift was over. Every five minutes she found herself looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hey" Cynthia came up behind the redhead making her jump. "Do you know where he's taking you?" she asked Jenny with a smile.

"Uh, no" Jenny said biting her lower lip with nervousness, she did wonder what the date would be.

Cynthia let out a small laugh before turning to look out of the large glass window "Well, whatever you do, take an umbrella it looks like it's going to rain" she noted the gray clouds forming in the sky off in the distance.

"Sure" Jenny nodded, inside knowing that she wouldn't bother with such a thing, then looked at the clock once more, sadden by the fact only mere seconds had passed.

"A watched pot never boils" Cynthia scolded her friend with a slight whack of a tea-towel she had in her hand.

Jenny sighed before going to greet a customer in the hopes that time would somehow speed up if she kept herself busy.

At just after five Jenny was out back, hanging up her apron and checking how she looked in the mirror when Gibbs walked into the coffee shop, having come straight from his house where he'd been working on his boat for the majority of the day, only having had time for a quick shower before he came out.

"Hi, Jenny's just out back" Cynthia greeted him with a smile, still having no idea what his name was, "I'll just tell her you're here" the women continued before she too disappeared out of the door behind her.

"Great" Gibbs nodded with a charming smile as he leant slightly against the display counter, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes from the other customers on him, wondering what he was standing around for

Meanwhile Jenny was quickly running a brush through her hair and pulling her red curls into a loose ponytail when Cynthia came skidding in to the room, "Lover boys waiting" she drawled.

Jenny glared at her friend and business partner "Shut up, we haven't even…. You know" she blushed "So you can't call him my 'lover boy'" she told her.

"Well then you should really tell me his name" Cynthia told her with her hands on her hips.

The redhead huffed "Fine….but you can't say anything about his name to me ever" Jenny told her "His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she spoke the name at the quickest speed she possibly could muster in the hopes Cynthia wouldn't catch it all.

She saw the smile and attempt at hiding a laugh on her friends face and decided 'to hell with her' and walked out front, where Gibbs was waiting.

"You ready to go?" he asked her, his dreamy blue eyes taking a moment to take in the image of her.

"Yup" Jenny smiled at him before heading for the door, feeling his eyes checking her out as she walked, she didn't mind at all, it made her feel more confident about her body.

Once they were both outside she turned to him "So where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see" Gibbs grinned at her before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to his car.

…..

Hours later walked out of the cinema room close together, it was a night that they always played classical films and tonight's had been Casablanca which he didn't know but was one of Jenny's favourites. Before the seeing the film though, they'd shared a light, quiet, intimate dinner.

"So you're building a boat in your basement?" She asked him, wondering if she'd heard him correctly.

"Yup" Gibbs answered her almost proudly as they walked through the lobby where people queued to get tickets for the film they wanted to see.

"Well at least it explains that sawdust smell" She took a deep breath near him.

"You don't like it?" he asked her, pretend hurt in his shimmering blue eyes.

"No I do, it's very manly, very you" she gave him a teasing smile making Gibbs chuckle at her lightly.

Gibbs sighed, why was it so comfortable around her, she made him relaxed and excited all at once, in one look she could make him weak at the knees and his heart go into spasm, he hadn't felt like this since his first wife. "Did you like the film?" he asked, hoping she didn't see it as a lousy date.

"Casablanca is one of my favourite films" She assured him.

"We'll always have Paris" he quoted at her making her smile and subtly taking his hand with hers and lace their fingers as they finally walked out onto the street and casually walked in a comfortable silence to his car, there being no rain in sight.

There was a short fifteen minute drive to Jenny's Georgetown house but in that time the heaven's had opened, it made it hard to see out of the front windscreen even the windscreen wipers couldn't keep up and the tiers squeaked against the tarmac as they drove down the road.

When they reached Jenny's house, they decided to wait a while to see if the rain would ease off before getting out but it only seemed to get worse. "Should have listened to Cynthia" Jenny muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Gibbs nudged her arm gently having heard her say something.

"Wanna come in for some coffee?" She asked him, not wanting their date to end so soon.

Gibbs smiled at her "Yeah" he nodded before looking at the rain pouring around the car. "Wanna run for it?" he suggested, being inside would be much better than sitting in a cold car, even if they would be soaking wet.

Jenny nodded. At the same time they got out of the car and slammed the door behind them, running along the pavement whilst trying to avoid the icy pellets of water as they fell from the sky, at one point the redhead thought she was going to fall but a familiar hand reached out and grabbed her and dragged her along, up her familiar garden path to her front door behind him.

Once there they both took a moment to catch their breath, both having lost it from the sudden burst of exercise and the fact that they'd laughed the whole time, finding the whole situation very amusing.

For a second the whole world slowed around them, blue and green met in an aqua haze, in this one moment they were the only two people in the world, a world that was cold and distant, the only source of love and laughter came from one another.

subconsciously they took a step towards one another, She reached up and he leant down to make up the very small height difference, allowing their lips to finally meet in a slow kiss that sent shiver down each other's spines and the world of desires was opened, icicle fingers reached out to grab whatever clothing of flesh they could, neither caring about the fact they were being covered in rain or that they were standing outside, all that mattered was each other and getting lost in one another.

…..

The next morning, Gibbs woke as a ray of sun landed on his face through a small gap in the cream curtains in the bedroom that he lay.

He took a deep breath and stretched out with a slight groan, his nostrils was filled with a heady mix of jasmine and vanilla, something he didn't associate with his house, his bedroom, but did associate with Jenny.

A grin spread across his features as he remembered the night before, how he had committed every curve and contour of that beautiful redhead's body to his memory and he was pretty sure she'd done the same to him.

Reaching over to her side of the bed, he found nothing but a cold patch, he sighed before moving closer to her side of the bed and burying his nose in her pillow, wondering where she had gotten to.

Moments later Jenny opened her bedroom door with a bump of her hip as her hands was full of a breakfast tray with two cups of coffee and toast.

She smiled at the sight of that man in her bed, how the duvet cover rested on his hips showing his muscly chest with soft curls of grey hair dusted on it, with his face buried in her pillow, she could tell by his breathing that he was awake.

"I've got the coffee I promised" she told him, hoping to get his attention.

Gibbs' head popped up from the pillow to look at the redhead, the sight of her wearing his button up over shirt that was much too larger for her and rested barely mid-thigh made his mouth dry, he never thought that she'd looked so sexy.

Jenny made her way over to him, adding an extra sway to her hips. She ended up placing the tray on her beside cabinet and picked up one of the cups of coffee and handed it to him.

The ex-marine took the cup of coffee gratefully before taking a large gulp and putting it on the bedside cabinet beside him, quickly he turned to Jenny and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the bed and then he pushed her into the mattress before kissing her neck.

"Jethro…." she groaned as she ran her hands over his back, hugging the contours of his back muscles.

"Mmm having coffee right" he whispered into her ear as he nipped her earlobe gently.

"Oh so coffee is our code word now?" She asked him, thinking of what would happen the next time he came to the coffee shop and asked for coffee.

"Something like that" Gibbs grinned before he let Jenny roll them over so she was on top.

She straddled his lap and reached down to kiss him, her hair falling around them like a curtain. "We have the whole day to figure it out" she grinned at him.

Just as Gibbs was about to answer, their solitude was broken by the shrill cry of Gibbs' mobile phone, he groaned before lifting the redhead off of him and then he went in search for his trousers where his phone sat in the pocket.

He found it and sat on the edge of the bed "Gibbs…Uh huh….right….of course" he spoke to the other person while his redhead lover came up behind him and peppered his back and neck with kisses, just because she couldn't resist. "Okay, I'll be right there" her heart sunk, it looked like her fantasy of sending Sunday together was over, she backed away from him and went back to her side of the bed and got back under the covers and rolled over to face the door.

She heard rather than saw Gibbs move around her bedroom looking for his clothes, moments later he stood in front of her, just wearing his grey polo-shirt as she still war his over shirt.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I got a case" He told her, feeling just as bad as she was.

"It's okay" she tried to assure him, they both reach forward and their lips met in a sweet, loving yet fleeting kiss and in a flash Gibb was gone.

Moments later Jenny rolled over and buried her face into his pillow like he'd done to hers, she sighed, a cold feeling filling her veins, she couldn't help this feeling, the way Gibbs had left so quickly made her feel almost cheap and nasty, like a one night stand, she knew him getting called out on cases at random hours was part of Gibbs' job and something that she would have to get used to if she wanted this relationship with him.

TBC….

**Any suggestions?**


	6. geeks and goths

Chapter 6

Jenny and Gibbs had now been together for almost three months, or at least, it had been three months since their first date. In that time they'd been out to dinner a couple of times and Jenny had spent many evenings at Gibbs's home with him, working on the boat amongst other things.

Lately thought Jenny was feeling like she hadn't seen her boyfriend in ages, wait, was he really her boyfriend? She guessed he was. Gibbs had been called out on a case during the early hours of the morning three days ago once again leaving her alone in a large, lonely bed, wishing he could come back and curl up beside her.

She knew it was part of who he was and that if she wanted to be with him, like she already had an inkling she did she had to accept that and understand that it would happen often and that it wasn't his fault.

The redhead found herself staring off into space as she thought about him, imagining him walking through the doors of the empty coffee shop and sweeping her off her feet, alas that wouldn't happen, when he had a busy case he explained that he didn't have time to drive the extra length to her coffee shop so instead would have to suffer with the coffee from the conference room.

The ring of the bell above the door made her turn around faster than she ever had before, so much that she almost lost her footing, she was still clinging to a small amount of hope, but all was dashed when she came face to face with a skinny, geeky looking man. His dirty blond hair was sticking up at different angles and he had dark rings under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"How can I help?" Jenny asked him with an attempt at a cheery smile, with the thoughts of her Gibbs being pushed to the back of her mind.

"Can I get a Jamaican blend with cream and sugar and one black, a berry mango madness and a vanilla latte with two pumps of hazel nut syrup" the younger man asked her.

"Sure" Jenny smiled, thinking of Gibbs when he said about the black Jamaican blend, it was his drink, she then turned her back to the customer. It took her a while to prepare all the drinks he ordered but she managed it. "I think this is everything" she told him.

"Thanks" the man smiled before asking "How much do I owe you?"

"Uh 12.50" she did the maths as fast as she could in her head, then took the money he offered and gave him the correct change.

"Thanks" the young man took the drinks in their cardboard holder and turned to walk away just as his mobile phone began to ring, the redhead watched as the younger man groaned and tried to balance holding the drinks and trying to get his phone out of his trouser pocket.

Jenny decided to save him and walked around the counter and mumbled "let me help" she smiled before pulling his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open before putting it against his ear, it was then she noticed the shiny NCIS badge on his lapel, it looked just like Gibbs', the few time's she'd caught a glimpse.

Being so close she couldn't help but listen to the younger man's side of the conversation, "Yeah Tony, uh huh, I know, I'll be there soon, I'm at the coffee shop Gibbs asked me to go to" at the mention of the name 'Gibbs', her heart beat began to beat faster "I don't know why, he said something about the place having real coffee or something, yes, I'll get you a cinnamon bun, okay two cinnamon buns" the younger man continued the conversation and then the line went dead.

Jenny pulled the phone away and slid it back into the younger man's pocket, "I'll get you the cinnamon buns" she gave him a small smile, praying her heart would go back to normal. She put the buns into a cardboard box and helped the man balance it on the top of the drinks.

"Thank you uhh" Tim stumbled hoping she would tell them him her name.

"Jenny" she smiled at him as she opened the shop door for him.

"Jenny" he nodded, "I'm Tim" he added awkwardly.

"Well, enjoy your cinnamon buns Tim" she added before letting the man she now knew as Tim walk out of the shop. She couldn't help but wonder if this Tim was part of Gibbs' team and perhaps the phone call had been from the same Tony that had come with Gibbs into the coffee shop some time ago. Perhaps she would ask her boyfriend.

…

Hours later, after a long boring shift at work, Jenny decided to go over to Gibbs' house, she knew his door was always unlocked so she could just walk in. She hoped he was home, if not she would make herself at home and hope at least he may arrive home and be happy to find her most likely curled up in his bed and then be there when she woke up. She just wanted to be with him.

When she pulled up outside his house, she had mixed emotions, one, she was happy to see Gibbs' dodge charger parked in his driveway which meant he was home, two there was a strange looking Hurst parked outside on the pavement, she just hoped that it belonged to someone in the neighbourhood and not someone here to see Gibbs.

She got out none the less and got out of her car and walked into the Gibbs' house, shutting the door behind her.

The moment she was in the house, she was warm, cosy and enveloped in the comforting scent of coffee, bourbon and sawdust. Feeling at home she took off her high heels and hung up her coat and bag before freeing her hair from the tight bun she'd had to put it in for work.

Jenny took a quick look at herself in the small, dusty hall mirror and thought she looked okay without having to put more make-up on, she turned to the basement door and sighed before opening it and walking out onto the top of the stairs.

What she saw made her gasp, Gibbs was locked into a tight hug but a tall, slim women, her jet black hair pulled up into two tight pigtails, wearing a black top, red mini skirt and was that dog collar? And she loved those boots.

"Jen…" Gibbs weak voice rang through the vast basement, the raven haired women jumped away from Gibbs and turned around to face the redhead.

"Gibbs, who's your friend?" the younger women asked with a bright smile.

"Uhhh" Gibbs scratched the back of his head while he watched Jenny walk down the rest of the basement stairs and he moved to stand beside her. "This is Jenny, my uhhh my…" he wasn't sure what to call her, if she wanted him to label her as his girlfriend, but he decided to hell with it, "My girlfriend, Jen this is Abby, she's the forensic scientist at NCIS" meanwhile Jenny was feeling butterflies at being called Gibbs' girlfriend.

In an instant Abby pulled Jenny into a tight hug, "I'm a hugger" Abby squealed.

"Would never of guessed" Jenny mumbled when the Goth let her go.

"Gibbsssss" Abby almost whined "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" she scolded him "If you weren't hurt I'd slap you"

"You're hurt?" Jenny asked, looking at Gibbs with a mix of concern and annoyance at the fact he hadn't told her.

"Just a bruise" He assured the redhead.

"Nuh uh" Abby said childishly shaking her head "Ducky think's you might have cracked a rib" she reminded him. "Well seeing as you're in good hands, I leave you love birds alone" Abby then turned to Jenny.

"I hope to see you again Jenny" she giggled.

"Same here" the redhead smiled politely at the Goth before watching her skip up the rickety basement stairs.

Once they were sure that Abby was gone, Gibbs reached out and pulled Jenny close to him, but kept her far enough away so she wasn't near his chest, where he had hurt himself. "What happened?" she asked going to lift up his t-shirt to find his normally, tanned muscles turning a deep purple from a bruise.

"Suspect didn't want to come quietly" Gibbs grimaced as he pulled his t-shirt back down, pain shooting all through his body.

"Let me look after you" Jenny smiled at him, having the evening planned in her head, Gibbs returned the smile before letting her lead him up two flights of stairs and to his bathroom where they shared a bath, she behind him as not to hurt his ribs even more.

Soon the water had cooled and Gibbs had become sleepy, Jenny wondered if this 'Ducky' person had given him some pain relief. Later Jenny had settled Gibbs in bed, when she'd come out of the bathroom he was already asleep, she smiled at him before getting into the other side of the bed and curling up beside him, he reached out and rested his arm on Jenny's waist. Both were exactly where they wanted to be, together.

TBC…

**How can Jenny meet Ziva? Any ideas? Please review.**


	7. interruptions

Chapter 7

Jenny woke the next morning like she'd done many times, surrounded by the comforting scent of bourbon, coffee and sawdust, without opening her eyes she took a deep breath as she stretched out like a cat.

She then snuggled back under the cream covers and reached over to Gibbs, the sexy man had been fast asleep but the time she'd gotten ready for bed, probably due to the pain killers given to him by his friend Ducky, who she was yet to meet.

The redhead hoped that she and her boyfriend, all though she didn't like that word, it always seemed too juvenile for them, too much like they were young bumbling teenagers, anyway, would get to spend the whole day together. She hoped he wouldn't get called out on a case like he was so often.

Gibbs wasn't in bed, Jenny sat up quickly in the bed, her red curls falling messily over shoulders "Jethro" she called his name to see if he was in the bathroom but got no reply.

Sighing, she realised that he was probably in the basement, he was probably being stubborn about his pain, not caring how by working on the boat could make the damage to his ribs worse.

She pushed off the cream covers before making her way out of the bedroom and walking down the stairs, her bare feet making hardly any sound with every step she took, so she partly hoped that she could surprise him, catch him in the act.

Jenny got to the basement door and pushed it open lightly with her hand, to her disappointment Gibbs wasn't in the basement, it only heightened her curiosity more. Then she heard a sound in the kitchen.

When She walked into the kitchen, Jenny found Gibbs leaning against the counter with his back to her, wearing jeans and an a marine corp t-shirt, she wearing his NCIS t-shirt that he'd worn last night, of course on her it was oversized and stopped just mid- thigh, she also wore a pair of shorts that she'd left behind at Gibbs' house.

"Hey" Gibbs greeted Jenny without even turning around.

"Hey, how's your chest?" She asked as she pushed off from the door jamb and walked over to him.

"Fine" he mumbled giving her a smile before turning back around and grabbing one of two coffee mugs "Coffee?" he offered her.

"Coffee" Jenny grinned, her mind reeling with how they'd almost made the word their own sort of innuendo, she then approached him more and reached up to kiss him, without her heels she was shorter than him. "Mmm Morning" she greeted once they'd broken apart, Still in the confines in each other, her arms around his neck, his at her waist pulling her close.

"Morning" he greeted her, taking the opportunity to kiss her once again.

Jenny sighed "How are you're ribs really?" she asked him, knowing he was too dam stubborn and proud to admit that he was hurt, he didn't want her to see him as weak and it was starting to irritate the redhead.

"They're fine" He grumbled at her.

"Show me" She told him in a demanding tone. Gibbs' only response was to push her away and try to walk away from her, afraid of what she would do when she found out he was lying.

Jenny just moved with Gibbs, not letting him get away from her "Show me" she demanded again this time though, she reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, if he wasn't going to show her then she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

"Stop being such a baby and sho…." She began but Gibbs cut her off by kissing her, pushing her up against the cabinet, knowing she would probably take the opportunity to try to take his shirt off so he pinned her hands to the counter behind her.

Both soon got lost in the moment, Gibbs moved to kiss the soft spot on Jenny's neck making her groan and pull his hair with her hands.

"Oh, am I interrupting?"

Gibbs straightened up and spun on his heels, there in the doorway stood Ducky. Meanwhile Jenny's heart was beating fast in her chest.

Being a gentlemen Ducky decided to try and diffuse the awkwardness by introducing himself to Gibbs' female friend "Dr Donald Mallard" he offered his hand to her.

"Jenny Shepard, nice to meet you Dr" the redhead replied, taking the hand that the Scot's man offered.

"Please call me Ducky, most people do" He gave the younger women a warm smile.

"Okay Ducky" the women nodded.

"Not that I don't like you, but why are you here Duck?" Gibbs grumbled from his place beside the redhead.

"Ah yes" Ducky nodded before walking towards Gibbs, putting a bag on the table "I'm here to look at your ribs" he explained and motioned for Gibbs to take his top off and he obeyed.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend that questioned why he would show Ducky but not her. "Ducky can I get you a drink?" Jenny asked him, trying to be useful, plus it was her day job.

"I'd love a cup of tea" Ducky asked.

"Coming up" Jenny said as if it came so naturally to her, the doctor picked up on it and wondered how it was that Gibbs and Jenny met.

"So uh, how did you two meet?" The older man asked looking from Jenny who was getting a tea bag from the cupboard, to Gibbs who was sitting shirtless on a kitchen chair showing the doctor his ribs which were still purple with bruising.

"I work in a small coffee shop not far from NCIS" Jenny explained with a smile as she put the tea bag in the coffee cup and waited for the kettle to boil.

"So that's why Jethro has been taking longer coffee breaks" Ducky observed as he poked Gibbs in the chest making the special agent groan in pain.

A slight blush rose to Jenny's cheeks, she didn't realise that Gibbs wanted to spend more time with her, that he was taking more time out of his work, which she knew was important to him to ,to see her.

"Maybe" Gibbs mumbled as he pulled his t-shirt back down. "What's the verdict Duck?" Gibbs asked as Jenny handed Ducky his cup of tea.

"The swelling has gone down, that's a good sign but there is still a lot of bruising so you'll be in pain for a while, you might want to take some painkillers" Ducky explained as he sat opposite Gibbs on another kitchen chair and took a sip of his tea. "So how long have you two been together?" he asked, and so began Ducky's interrogation of Jenny and Gibbs' relationship began.

TBC…

**I've had such writers block with this chapter. Any and all suggestions welcome and needed, I'm all of a sudden completely out of ideas for this story. **


End file.
